§-LEG
Legal Law October 30 Dueling involving serious injury or death is banned. Individuals are banned from participating in duels which can result in serious injury or death. All involved parties will be arrested and prosecuted based upon their actions, in addition to charges of assault placed upon all participators automatically. October 30 Protestors involved in the vandalizing or destruction of property will be arrested and face criminal charges. Disavowing the recent attempts to vandalize memorials under some sense of faux "justice", any protestors caught attempting to vandalize memorials will be arrested and fined a hefty sum. October 27 Law enforcement will be focusing on the recent bicycle crime wave. In order to prevent the theft of bicycles, which serve as some individuals' economic lifeblood, law enforcement will be encouraged to track down bicycle thefts. Individuals, convicted of bicycle theft or damage, will be fined and sentenced to prison in order to serve their fine to the state. October 27 Song lyrics may be convicted of criminal negligence, if they directly encourage illegal actions. In order to prevent the tarnishing of our nation's youth, all song lyrics encouraging illegal actions will be banned from public communications. These songs may be purchased and consumed, as long as they are not in the "public square" of things. If a song lyrics is convicted of criminal negligence, those involved will be charged with criminal complicity. October 27 Incarcerated individuals will be authorized to purchase items. In order to guarantee the freedom of our nation, and prevent the abuse of the prison system; all prisoners henceforth will be authorized to purchase items, with their own private wealth, from the national economy. All purchases will be subject to an additional 10% tax, in order to finance security scans of purchased materials. A prisoner may only be denied the right to purchase if they are labeled as one of the following: suicide watch, dangerous inmate, attempted escapee. October 25 Wasted emergency service calls will lead to fines. In order to guarantee the safety of our nation, without compromising the safety of individuals, wasted emergency service calls will be fined. An individual will only be fined for misrepresentation or cutting off a call with an emergency dispatcher, as the dispatcher must truly determine whether the call should be transferred or managed. If the situation warranted an an emergency response, the individual may not be fined whatsoever. October 23 Citizens are encouraged to carry concealed handguns. In order to maintain the security of our nation, we implore and clarify that the strongest nations have the strongest citizens. Concealed carry may not be labeled as Civil Defense, but it is still a start in the right direction. All first handgun purchases will now be tax-free. October 21 Encouraging an individual to harm themselves will lead to criminal charges. Freedom of speech does not equal freedom of consequences. Individuals who encourage an individual to harm themselves or others will be charged with any criminal acts which are a direct effect of the encouragement. October 19 The tax code will be overwritten. In order to prevent the abuse of loopholes, and modify the tax code for a modern world, the tax code will be changed for modernization. Individuals will be billed their taxes and will not be forced to file them on their own. Individuals may contest taxes in a court of law if they so wish. October 18 Any crime may be paid off by full restitution to the victims with consent. In order to pursue true justice, a criminal may pay off their dues to a victim in any legal way the victim sees fit if the criminal wishes to do so. Prison is for those who can not make restitution. Criminals are also expected to pay the state restitution, in the form of fines, in order to alleviate the costs of investigations. October 17 All investigations will be investigated fully. In order to prevent criminals from slipping under the law, the Department of Justice will be tasking the Bureau of Investigation by fully investigating any criminal accusations. Anyone who is involved in concocting a false accusation will be subject to a fine, related to the investigation cost and years of imprisonment. October 9 Licensed individuals can carry weapons on commercial aircraft and other mediums of transport. In order to prevent hijackings and deter terrorists, licensed civil defenders are allowed to carry concealed weaponry on all forms of commercial travel, unless banned by the particular travel corporation. October 8 The Bureau of Courts will be increasing the number of public defenders and public prosecutors. In order to increase the Bureau of Courts rate of case hearings, the Bureau of Courts will be hiring twice as many public defenders and prosecutors. October 7 The Bureau of Prisons shall focus on prisoner rehabilitation. Recognizing that no criminal is ever convicted through a court of law with 100% accuracy, criminals will never be punished by physical abuse. Justice can be served without resorting to corporal punishment, in order to protect the life of one innocent individual the justice system can never resort to that risk. This does not prevent the harming or killing of criminals in the act of self-defense as this is not a form of revenge. October 6 Individuals who destroy public property are sentenced to community service. In order to prevent the destruction of public property, individuals who engage in this criminal behavior will be sentenced to community service regardless of motive. If the individual claims that such a sentence would be too much of a problem, they may finance the entire reconstruction process of the object destroyed. This includes building materials, wages, fuel, etc. October 3 Protestors are not allowed to breach property rights. When protesting a business or establishment, protestors are not allowed to block entrance into an institution. October 2 Officers must follow warrant protocol unless they are certain an individual is endangered. In order to guarantee the safety and liberty of Udonians, law enforcement officers must follow warrant protocol. If they suspect someone is in imminent danger and they intervene, they will only be fired if the danger is proved non-existent in a court of law. October 1 Free speech is guaranteed, but freedom from responsibility is not. In order to guarantee the security and safety of our nation, individuals can be charged with criminal misconduct for threatening individuals in a serious matter, regardless if it is labeled as art or not. September 30 Accusers are liable for criminal charges for false misrepresentation. In order to guarantee the equality of every citizen of New Udonia, anyone charged of a crime is innocent until proven guilty in a court of law. Individuals who accuse an individual of committing a crime will recognize that if their accusations are proved to be baseless in a court of law, the original accusers will face trials over criminal misconduct. This will prevent the use of reputation destruction as a political and social weapon. September 28 Occupy protests are banned from schools. In order to guarantee the education of our nation and prevent those from preventing others in pursuing their educative dream, all public schools (K-12) are to refrain from engaging in the support or encouragement of protests involving violence or intimidation. September 24 All prisoners are guaranteed the right to vote in elections. In order to guarantee transparency and disavow corruption and the imprisonment of individuals over political ideology, all prisoners, regardless of crimes committed, are granted the undeniable right to participate in the voting process. Category:Legislation